Deratyzacja cz.1
Żołnierzu zbudź się… żołnierzu zbudź się…. Idź ogniem i stalą chwalić me imię! Trójka elfów w pancerzach wspomaganych siedziała przy ognisku, w trzewiach starego murowanego tunelu. Temperatura była znośna, ogień służył im do podgrzewania jedzenia. Nieludzie rozmawiali, śmiali się głośno i zbytnio nie zwracali uwagi na otoczenie. W końcu od początku powstania tej placówki jeszcze nigdy nikt ich nie niepokoił. Jeszcze. Wielki stacjonarny reflektor oświetlał tą część tunelu, z której mogło nadejść zagrożenie. Nagle jeden z elfów dostrzegł na skraju widoczności jakiś odblask. Coś odbijało światło reflektora. Chwile potem strażnicy usłyszeli głuchy trzask i tunel spowiła ciemność. Nieludzie natychmiast rzucili się po broń i przyjęli pozycję bojowe. Wszyscy równo drżeli ze strachu. Dla elfów i ich przeciwnika każda sekunda wydawała się wiecznością. U nieludzi powodował to strach, a atakujący nie mógł się doczekać rzezi jaka zaraz się zacznie. Ciszę w tunelu przerywały tylko nieregularny oddech elfów. Po chwili dołączył do nich dźwięk miarowych kroków. Z każdą sekundą stawał się coraz głośniejszy, a po chwili dołączył do niego zgrzyt metalu. Napięcie sięgnęło zenitu gdy w czeluściach tunelu pojawił mały, czerwony, świecący punkcik, gdzieś tak na wysokości dwóch metrów od posadzki. Wtedy jeden z nieludzi wyrzucił swój karabin laserowy i z panicznym krzykiem pobiegł w przeciwną stronę podziemi. Dwaj pozostali wciąż stali na swoich pozycjach sparaliżowani ze strachu. Czekali na jakiś bodziec, który zmusiłby ich do działania. No i się doczekali. Ciszę przeszyła długa seria z erkaemu. Ciała nieludzi przeszyło kilkadziesiąt naboi kalibru 7,62 mm. NMZ puścił spust dopiero gdy zmasakrowane ciała podludzi upadły na podłogę. Sprawdził stan taśmy amunicyjnej. Wystrzelił około 40 naboi. -Paskudne marnotractwo amunicji. I to na początku akcji. – Mruknął do siebie. – Ale jak się bawić, to się bawić. Ruszył dalej w głąb podziemi. Za nim podążały dwie drużyny ZGSRowców. Wojenniści rwali się do rozerwania na strzępy porywaczy kryjących się w tych tunelach, jednak to Nieogar dyktował tempo. Szedł na przedzie kolumny, jako niebywale wytrzymały system wczesnego ostrzegania i ściągania ognia wroga. Jakoś nikomu nie chciało się go wyprzedzić. Na kolejne elfy natrafili po kilku minutach. Przy stalowej grodzi stali trzej nieludzie, dwóch strażników i ten jeden który zbiegł z posterunku . Wciąż próbował złapać oddech i coś powiedzieć, ale był zbyt roztrzęsiony. Dwa pozostałe elfy nie miały pojęcia o co może mu chodzić. Zbytnio zardzewieli na tej ciepłej, bezstresowej posadzce. Nawet się nie zorientowali kiedy Marine podszedł do nich na odległość pewnego strzału i skosił wszystkich trzech krótką serią. Grodź prowadząca do serca placówki podludzi stała otwarta. „Niech rozpocznie się rzeż.” NMZ wpadł do środka i staranował barkiem pierwszego napotkanego elfa. Teraz jego rola się zmieniła. Miał dostać się na tyły wroga i wprowadzić tam chaos. Skręcił w jedną z odnóg głównego korytarza. Przystanął tam na chwilę by krótkimi seriami zabić pięciu napotkanych podludzi. W całym kompleksie rozległy się syreny alarmowe. Główne oświetlenie zgasło, świeciły się tylko lampy awaryjne. W teorii miało to dać przewagę wyposażonym w noktowizory elfom, w praktyce wojenniści mieli własne, a NMZ swoje cyber-oko więc nic z tego nie wyszło. Marine ruszył pędem w głębiny tuneli. Za pierwszym zakrętem spotkała go pierwsza niespodzianka. Grupka kilkunastu uzbrojonych podludzi. Jeden z nich zaalarmowany dobiegającymi z korytarza wystrzałami, celował w jego stronę z podlufowego granatnika. Gdy tylko zobaczył na zakręcie zobaczył sylwetkę NMZ wystrzelił prosto w jego stronę. Granat jednak odbił się od naramiennika pancerza Marina i wybuchł dopiero w kontakcie ze ścianą, kilka metrów za Nieogarem. Ten tylko nieznacznie się zachwiał, spojrzał za siebie i z powrotem na nietęgie miny elfów. Uśmiechnął się pod hełmem i odrzucił swój erkaem, po czym rozpostarł szeroko ręce. -Nie potraficie pierdolnąć mocniej? Tylko tyle na mnie macie podludzie? – Wykrzyczał po czym zaniósł się śmiechem. Na salwy z karabinów laserowych odpowiedział salwami śmiechu. Broń elfów nic mu nie robiła. I nie chodziła tu nawet o jego niezniszczalność, wiązki laserowe nie były w stanie nawet zadrasnąć jego pancerza. Wtem jeden z nieludzi ściągnął z pleców wyrzutnię rakietową. To już zasługiwało na uwagę NMZa. Rakieta przeciwpancerna trafiła Marina prosto w klatę. Chociaż pancerz sprawdził się i zablokował uderzenie, to przy tym odprowadził większość energii uderzeniowej w górę, gdzie ta natrafiła na głowę Nieogara i oderwała ją od korpusu. Łeb NMZa uderzył o sufit z dużą siłą i odbił się od niego, lądując tuż przed resztą ciała. Hełm spełnił swoją funkcję i utrzymał głowę w jednym kawałku. Marine podniósł swoją głowę i umieścił ją z powrotem na miejscu. Wyszczerzył się w uśmiechu, chociaż elfy nie mogły tego zauważyć, i wyciągnął szabelkę. Ruszył biegiem w kierunku nieludzi. Zabicie pierwszej połowy nie stanowiło wyzwania. Dopiero reszta stawiła opór. Pierwszy elf, który zamachnął się na NMZa swoim mieczem, skończył z uciętą ręką. Marine nawet go nie dobijał, tylko przeskoczył do następnego i z rozpędu przebił jego korpus szablą. Zanim wyciągnął ją z drgającego w spazmach ciała, oberwał zaklętym toporem w głowę, na wysokości ust. Momentalnie w tym miejscu na hełmie wyrosła uzębiona paszcza, która zacisnęła się na ostrzu broni i je zmiażdżyła. Marine wypluł metal w oczy innego elfa, po czym podszedł do tego którego pozbawił broni i odgryzł mu twarz. Reszta momentalnie utraciła ducha walki. Dobicie ich było błahostką. Marine stał pośród zmasakrowanych ciał upajając się chwilą. Tę czynność przerwał mu odgłos kroków i widok kolejnego elfa. -No mam nadzieję, że ty sobą coś zaprezentujesz. – Zakrzyknął Nieogar. Nieczłowiek nic nie odpowiedział tylko przysunął do oka muszkę karabinu plazmowego. To mówiło samo za siebie. Plazma trafiła NMZa w lewą rękę. Ta momentalnie zawrzała i rozpuściła się cała. Jednakże smolista substancja zatrzymała się w ¾ drogi do podłogi i zaczęła zamieniać w długą na 5 metrów mackę. Marine był pod wrażeniem. Nim elf zrozumiał co się stało, wokół jego szyi oplotła się smolista, gorąca, czarna macka. Nieogar przyciągnął nieczłowieka do siebie, samemu zrywając się w jego kierunku. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi, starli się. Marine z rozbiegu przywalił elfowi z główki. Ten wywinął orła i upadł. Nieogar zmiażdżył jego głowę swoim buciorem. Po tych formalnościach, zawrócił by podnieść swój erkaem. Macka powoli zamieniała się z powrotem w opancerzoną rękę. Jednak w umyśle NMZa zdążyła otworzyć się dawno nieotwierana furtka. Jego myśli zaczęły zalewać stare wspomnienia i odczucia. Wspomnienia z innego życia, w innym miejscu, w innym czasie. Piękne wspomnienia. Kiedy ruszył w dalsze głębiny tuneli nucił pod nosem piosenkę, którą właśnie sobie przypomniał. Nóż w ustach, granat w dłoni, Zasieków gęsta sieć Karabin maszynowy Ujada niczym pies, Miotacze plują ogniem, Lecz nie ulęknę się! Już czas, już czas nam w drogę, Pieśń szturmu wiedzie mnie... Nucił sobie to w czasie oczyszczania podziemi z podludzi za pomocą serii z karabinu. Kiedy skończyła mu się amunicja w taśmie zaczął strzelać z colta. Naboi w magazynku starczyło idealnie by dobić to co zostało w zasięgu wzroku. Stanął przed wielkimi hebanowymi drzwiami prowadzącymi zapewne do jakiegoś gabinetu lub salonu. W sumie nie ważne. Ważne, że na pewno będzie tam ktoś warty uwagi. Marine dobył Szablę i rewolwer i wyważył drzwi z buta. W środku czekało na niego osiem uzbrojonych i wcelowanych w drzwi elfów. -Nie kozacz człowieczku. Nas jest ośmiu a ty masz tylko sześć pocisków. Załatwmy to na spokojnie. -Nyet. Załatwimy to po mojemu. – Odpowiedział NMZ. Opuścił lufę rewolweru i wycelował pomiędzy dwójkę najbliżej stojących nieludzi i wystrzelił. Pocisk odłamkowo-burzący wytworzył setki zabójczych odłamków przy eksplozji. Jednemu z elfów urwało nogę, drugiego odrzuciło w całości. Kolejny wybuch wykwitł na lewej ścianie rażąc trójkę stojących przy niej nieludzi. Trzeci pocisk trafił prosto w stojącego w najdalszym kącie elfa, rozpryskując jego krew po całym pomieszczeniu. Ostatnim dwóm nieludziom kolejna eksplozja urwała nogi. Nieogar patrzył na tą jatkę z nieskrywaną dumą. - O i jeszcze dwa naboje zostały. – Powiedział i wystrzelił je bezpośrednio w dwa jeszcze ruszające się ciała. Podszedł do trupa tego, któremu urwało nogę. Podniósł go po czym wpuścił w niego swoją krew. Plugawa ciecz momentalnie zaczęła szukać w nim przydatnych informacji. Niestety wiązało się to z reanimacją pacjenta. Elf zaczerpnął spory haust powietrza. -Nie marnuj mi tlenu! – Krzyknął NMZ i zmiażdżył krtań podludzia dłonią. – No to powiedz mi teraz gdzie jest wasz dowódca. - Za tobą. Nieogar odwrócił się i zobaczył, że w drzwiach do saloniku, przez które dopiero co wszedł, stoi ubrana w poznaczona runami sukienkę elfka. -Czego ode mnie chcesz najemniku? -Najmocniej przepraszam, ale jestem tu aby cię ubić. -Ach tak, wciąż mentalnie jesteś tylko prymitywnym człowiekiem, który jedyne czego chce to niszczyć i rujnować to co inni tworzyli. -Mogło być gorzej. Zawsze mogłem być pajacowatym elfem i w pełni zasłużyć na znalezienie się na liście zagrożonych gatunków. -Nuży mnie ta rozmowa. Kończmy to. Muszę się jeszcze pozbyć tych żołnierzyków, których przyprowadziłeś. -Jak sobie chcesz. Ruszyli naprzeciwko sobie. Elfka od razu wykorzystała swoje zdolności by wedrzeć się do umysłu przeciwnika i zapewnić sobie wygraną. Tyle że to co tam zastała nie zamierzało iść na współpracę. Elfia przywódczyni zobaczyła wir sprzecznych myśli i emocji, które poruszały się w całkowitym chaosie. Nie było żadnego punktu zaczepienia, żadnej stałej. Niczego co można by wykorzystać przeciw niemu samemu. Wdarła się do spaczonego umysłu, który pragnął jedynie krwi, ognia i ruiny otaczającej go rzeczywistości. I bardzo kiepsko to maskował. Nim elfka się zorientowała jej pierś przebiło ostrze szabli łańcuchowej. Po chwili jej martwe ciało ześlizgnęło się z ostrza na podłogę. -Heh, i pomyśleć, że kiedyś z mojej ręki ginęli bogowie…. Alem od tego czasu zardzewiał… Ale przynajmniej i wymogi stały się mniejsze. Nieogar już miał wyjść z saloniku, kiedy zobaczył, że jeszcze jeden elf oddycha. Przez chwilę chciał go zabić, ale jednak rozmyślił się. Zawsze uważał, że zrobienie czegoś dobrego jest o wiele bardziej satysfakcjonujące niż robienie złego. To wina otoczenia, że musi z nim tak postępować. Marine wyszedł na korytarz. Stało tam kilku ZGSRowców. -I jak poszło? – Zagadnął. -Już po wszystkim. Mało tego ścierwa tutaj było. Poza tym ty zgarnąłeś większość zabawy. -No zdarza się. A zaleźliście porwanych? Ten… - Żołnierz wyraźnie zmarkotniał. – Zabili ich zanim dotarliśmy do cel. W dodatku próbowali spalić ciała, abyśmy nie zobaczyli co z nimi robili. Ale nie dokońca im wyszło….. Tamte kobiet…. W tej chwili NMZ skończył przeładowywać swoje uzbrojenie, odwrócił się na pięcie i wszedł z powrotem do pokoju z którego wyszedł. Po chwili dało się słyszeć kilka głuchych uderzeń, czyjeś jęki i odgłos łamania czegoś. Marine znów pojawił się przed żołnierzami, ale tym razem po prostu ich wyminął i poszedł w głąb tunelu. Mimo, że jego bogowie znajdowali się gdzieś daleko wśród gwiazd, to właśnie teraz pod ziemią, wśród dymu i krwi czuł się najbliżej nich. Powinien częściej słuchać głosów w swojej głowie. Dają mu świetne pomysły. Deratyzacja 1.5 >bądź mną >lvl. kapłan maszyn >zacznij budować podejrzane maszyny by ci robiły hehe lodzika XDD >buduj przez dwa miechy >straż pałacowa się z ciebie śmieje ale wyjebongo, zobaczymy czy będą tacy szczęśliwi jak im wypierdolisz z armaty 122mm >po dwóch miechach skończyłeś i maszyna obciąga ci kiedy chcesz czujedobrze.exe >zaczynasz konstruować jeszcze więcej i lepiej >zaczynasz konstruować w mieszkaniu >żołnierze przestają z ciebie cisnąć bekę od czasu kiedy złamałeś jednemu nos i dziwnym sposobem włożyłeś drut kolczasty do beniza >od tego czasu jak mu staje to drze sie w niebogłosy >stracił przez to dziewczyne >ale chuj >pewnego razu jakiś najemnik widzi jak budujesz >he he inżynier co tam robisz >przerywasz budowę >usprawniam Ivan hehe >najemniak postanawia że da się usprawnić >zaczynasz od dospawania paru rzeczy >orientujesz się że nie dałeś mu środków przeciwbólowych ale mu nie przeszkadza >trochę hydrauliki >elektryka >odwracasz się by włączyć zasilanie >włączasz je >nagle słyszysz za plecami straszliwe chrup >japierdoleivan.jpg >odwracasz się ze strachem w oczach jakiego nie było nawet u Glorii gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyła twoje hentai-metal-macki >patrzysz na najemnika który skręcił się w swastykę i uśmiecha się do ciebie >"JEBAĆ TEN KRAJ" zakrzyknął dumnie, zaczął wirować i odleciał >tyle go widziałeś >tydzień później atak na całej długości Linii Cere Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures